onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 820
Chapter 820 is titled "Dog and Cat Have a History". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol 13: Torino Kingdom. The citizens and birds of Torino Kingdom receive the news about Chopper's updated bounty poster. There is a drug store called "Tanukichi Drug Store", a medical center named after Chopper. Short Summary Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reveal that they sailed on both the Moby Dick and Oro Jackson along with Kozuki Oden. It is also revealed that a year ago the remaining Whitebeard Pirates, led by Marco, tried to get revenge against the Blackbeard Pirates but were defeated and disappeared. The group prepares to split: Luffy decides to go rescue Sanji along with Nami, Chopper, and Brook; Law will take the remaining Straw Hats and the samurai to the Wano Country, and Nekomamushi will search for Marco for help in the upcoming revolt against Kaido. Suddenly, Zunesha begins shaking, and Luffy hears a voice. Long Summary Nekomamushi realizes where Luffy's straw hat came from, and he and Inuarashi reveal that they rode aboard Gol D. Roger's ship for a time. Luffy is astonished as the minks reveal that they accompanied Kozuki Oden as his vassals and previously rode aboard the Moby Dick with Whitebeard. Usopp struggles to write this down chronologically as Inuarashi and Nekomamushi say they did not step foot on Laugh Tale but embrace each other as they reminisce about their adventures. Luffy asks the samurai if they were on Whitebeard's ship as well, but they reply that they stayed at Wano Country, revealing that leaving its borders is a crime but Oden did so anyways despite their attempts to stop him. The samurai and the pirates start talking about Roger and Whitebeard, with Franky and Brook talking about their connections to Roger, but Nami interrupts them. She asks about the connection between the path set by the Log Pose and the four Road Poneglyphs, but is interrupted when she mentions Crocus as the pirates and minks talk about the man. However, Inuarashi hears her and states that one already needs to know the language of the poneglyphs before they reach the end, but says that Nami is already doing a good job as navigator. Nami is congratulated by her crewmates as Usopp attempts to wrap the minks' connection to history around his head. Momonosuke states that he once made acquaintance with Roger, but Usopp knows he is obviously lying due to Roger being executed over 20 years ago. Nekomamushi states that one day they will tell the story in its entirety, but now they have to plan their courses of action. Nekomamushi reveals that they are gathering samurai to prepare for the war against Kaido, and they are also searching for Marco because he may help them increase their strength. Luffy recalls Marco's name but not his appearance until Robin helps him and he remembers from two years ago. Franky questions this search, and Inuarashi reveals to the pirates that Marco led the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates in a battle against Blackbeard a year ago. They suffered an overwhelming defeat and went missing afterwards, but Luffy wants to see them again to thank them for saving him at the Battle of Marineford. Kin'emon wishes to go back to Wano Country, and Law says that they can enter the country in secret with his submarine. Suddenly, the rest of the minks see Raizo and celebrate, and Raizo thanks them. Luffy is eager to participate in the minks' banquet, but Nami holds him back, saying they had to set sail for Sanji. Nami says that she will come along due to feeling responsible for what happened, and Chopper will come as well in order to treat Pekoms' wounds. Brook tags along as well, and Robin tells Luffy to make a copy of the poneglyph if he finds one. Suddenly, the island starts shaking, and Nekomamushi hears Zunesha crying. Then Luffy hears an unknown voice. Quick References Chapter Notes *Inuarashi and Nekomamushi have spent time as members of the Roger Pirates alongside Kozuki Oden, but did not go to Laugh Tale. **They also reveal that they spent time aboard the Moby Dick, with the Whitebeard Pirates. **Momonosuke reveals to have met Roger. *The final destination of the Grand Line by way of the Log Pose is revealed to not be Laugh Tale. **Inuarashi says that is where those who traveled through the Grand Line would learn about Laugh Tale, the poneglyphs' purpose and the requirement to seek and read the four Road Poneglyphs, which function as the way to access Laugh Tale. *Marco and the remaining Whitebeard Pirates fought the Blackbeard Pirates a year earlier and were defeated, ultimately leading to Teach becoming a Yonko. This incident was called the "Payback War". **The Whitebeard Pirates' commanders have disappeared since their defeat. *The Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance decides to separate and make plans to regroup on Wano Country. **Law and the samurais plan to head to Wano Country in the Heart Pirates' submarine. **Nekomamushi and his subordinates will search for Marco and ask for his help. **Nami, Chopper, and Brook decide to join Luffy in his mission to rescue Sanji. *Zou starts to shake and Nekomamushi claims this to be the result of Zunesha crying. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 820